


Sandwich without the Camera

by Brenna_Fae



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Flirting, Hair-pulling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Teasing, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenna_Fae/pseuds/Brenna_Fae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has a drunken slip of the tongue that leads to an interesting work out the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandwich without the Camera

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I suck at porn without plot and I couldn't figure out how to bring it up in the story but for the purposes of this fic we are going to say that J2 both have open marriages.
> 
> Also, sorry...I'm really not that great at smut for smut's sake but I blame DaydreamDestiel for slamming the idea into my head with a wrecking ball to the point where I Had to try and write it.

You may have been cursing the fact that you had opted for a hotel so far from the convention when you stumbled to the cab at midnight after the Saturday Night Special but now that you find yourself wandering through the peace of the deserted hotel you’re immensely grateful.

Con weekends always managed to be a constant conflict for your brain. The high of being there with friends, or more accurately family, and seeing some of your favorite actors and musicians was addictive. But the way the constant bustle frayed at your solitude loving little heart always meant that you struggled a bit to hold onto the high.

Which was the main reason you had opted to choose a hotel a little distance away. You also opted for one that didn’t fall into the cheapest bracket of choices to avoid the ones that would be packed with people trying to save money. You even splurged and decided to go solo on the room this year.

It had been so worth it. You’ve noticed a big difference in where your anxiety levels are on the last day of the con versus where they usually are. The ability to reset in peace more than made up for the slightly embarrassing drunk trips back to the hotel after the evening's events.

The fact that you discovered that this was the hotel that Creation had put the guests up at when you passed by Mark Sheppard in the lobby yesterday was just an added bonus. You’d made the decision not to share this info with your friends, a fact you felt slightly guilty about. But the idea of wading through people trying to get a glimpse of their faves had your anxiety spiking. You knew even telling a few people would mean soon the whole convention and all of Twitter would know.

Of course if you had known that you would find your drunk ass self gripping the railing in the elevator tightly as an equally inebriated pair of drunk hunter slash actors stumbled in, you might have decided to bring someone along to act as a filter. 

Instead, there was no one there to stop you from blurting out exactly what pops into your mind as the doors to the elevator closed and you found yourself alone with Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki.

“Anyone hungry? Cause I could totally go for this sandwich!”

Would have been easier to play that off as a joke if your voice wasn’t slurred by alcohol and lust. It was easy enough to say when you were eyeing two strong backs that slid into firm asses and long legs, one set adorably bowlegged. But as your eyes made the journey back up the change in posture indicated that your elevator companions had turned to look over their shoulders. One face sported sparkingly green eyes and wonderfully plush lips that had been turned up at the corners in a smirk.

When your eyes had moved to the other face contained in the small space the height difference between the two faces meant you’d first landed on lips. You’d watched as the tip of a tongue darted out to moisten them before they were captured between white teeth. Traveling up further found you watching gorgeous hazel eyes as they looked you up and down.

As the doors slid open to your floor, your brain had latched on to the last sober cell it owned and you could feel your face color with embarrassment. You’d rushed between the two towering bodies that were between you and your escape, ignoring what your brain tried to register as grasping hands. 

The last thing you needed to think about was the fact that you had accidentally made two of the most beautiful men you’d ever seen up close touch you in your attempt to escape an entirely inappropriate and decidedly poorly delivered pick up line.

You somehow managed to stumble your way back to your room and fell into bed, taking no time at all to fall asleep. If only it had been that easy to stay asleep. You’d woken at the first rays of sun that peeked through the drapes with your words in the elevator playing over and over in your head. This certainly didn’t help the dull ache that was dancing around the peripheral edges of your brain.

You’d popped a couple aspirin and downed a full bottle of water, something you regretted immediately as your stomach started to turn with the sudden fullness. You briefly contemplated getting more sleep but the aspirin hadn’t kicked in and you didn’t think you would be able to succumb to unconsciousness with the pain keeping you alert. You’d even tried watching tv, flipping through church programs and cartoons before landing on a Supernatural rerun on TNT. You watched briefly but the second the boys were on the screen your thoughts had flashed back to their faces in the elevator and you groaned to the empty room as your embarrassment overcame you.

Needing to figure something out to clear your thoughts, considering you couldn’t very well waste the very expensive photo op you had purchased, you finally settled on blasting your brain with happy exercise endorphins. So you had done a quick sink bath, thrown up your hair and tossed on your workout clothes, which consisted of the yoga pants you’d brought to wear to the airport to be comfy, the snug, underwireless bra that you had also brought to wear to the airport to avoid getting felt up by the TSA and a tank top you’d brought for sleeping in.

After brushing your teeth and putting on deodorant you’d grabbed your sneakers, phone and earbuds before heading out to plod across the hotel in your stocking feet. You never knew which gym was gonna be anal about the whole no street shoes on the equipment rule so you preferred to make a show of putting them on when you got there.

And that brings us to the present. The halls are mercifully quiet which aids the aspirin in working its magic. Swiping your room card at the door to the gym, you listen for the click and then push it open. You pointedly ignore the snotty looking attendant’s pointed look when she takes in your appearance. Not everyone could go to the gym with perfect hair and make up sporting the latest in form fitting athletic attire. 

Snagging an apple from the bowl at the front desk you munch at it, carefully judging your stomach’s response before taking another bite. You spot a row of chairs near the entrance of the weight room and walk over before plopping down to slip on your sneakers and lace them up. You take one last bite of the apple before tossing it into the trash back by the front desk, winking at the attendant when you sink it easily. 

You set up your playlist on your phone before popping your earbuds in and heading to work on some strength training. Your hyper focus on your phone can be blamed for the fact that it’s not until you're straddling the seat of the lateral pull down machine, arms raised to grab the bar, that you even notice the only other people currently occupying the gym over in the free weight section.

For about half a second you forget to breathe as you watch Jared bench press large weights while Jensen stands behind him, hands out to spot. It might be the lovely view of Jensen’s finely toned back that is currently hugged by a snug t-shirt; It might be Jared’s reflection in the mirror with his arms straining under the weight, causing you to picture them straining while he’s picking you up and tossing you onto a bed.

Mentally shaking these thoughts from your head you grab onto the rough metal bar and tug down a little harder than you should. Taking a second to settle yourself you attempt to do a smooth controlled set of reps. Unfortunately, you find yourself having to force your gaze away from the mirror repeatedly. 

Legs, today would be a  _ great _ day for legs. It just so happens that the leg machines are just around the corner from the little alcove where the weight bench is. You abandon your pathetic excuse for an arm work out and move over to the other side of the room.

Happily, you manage to get some decent sets in on the leg extension and seated leg curl machines. You find a rhythm and the music blasts away errant thoughts. You almost feel like you’re all alone again.

Reality hits you like a fucking mac truck after you seat yourself on the hip abductor machine and you look up to see the two gentlemen you’re sharing the room with have moved over to the cable machine and are now directly across from you. They’re facing away from you but you’ve got a perfect view of Jensen’s face in the mirror as he pulls down on the cables from either side. His whole body shows the tension it is holding but his face just barely shows it.

You’re mesmerized by the perfect control on those chiselled features, which is why you don’t notice the clink of the weights settling against each other as he releases them. You barely register when his mouth starts moving. Somewhere in the fog of your brain you register the sound of deep laughter.

No, none of that really clicks until suddenly you find yourself staring at smiling green eyes, which are currently staring directly at you. Swallowing hard you try and force yourself to look away but can’t. You watch as those criminally pretty eyes move, sliding up and down your reflection in the mirror. 

It’s at that moment that you remember your current position, seated with your legs spread almost impossibly open to give yourself the most amount of distance to work with. Knots twist in your belly as you watch Jensen pause right about where you imagine your legs come together and the way he licks his plush lips practically has you whimpering in pain.

The flush that had started creeping up your cheeks when you’d been caught watching Jensen turns to a raging heat when he nudges the tall figure next to him and nods in the direction of your reflection. Your eyes fly over to meet Jared’s as he turns to look. The look in reflection Jared’s eyes goes from laughing to something unidentifiable as he spots reflection you.

When reflection Jared turns from the mirror your eyes move to meet real Jared’s eyes. What little air you’re taking in decides to completely abandon you in a woosh when he starts to move in your direction. Certain you’re about to be ridiculed for your drunken statement the previous night your eyes roll back before you squeeze them shut.

Chuck must have decided to have mercy on you because it's that exact moment that you hear the slamming of the lobby door followed by the cacophony of perky, chipper female laughter and chatting. You open your eyes just in time to see Jared look over in the direction of the noise, once again some unreadable expression flitting across his face before looking back at you and  winking. He turns back toward Jensen, who's been leaning against the cable machine watching and sipping from his water bottle.

When they’ve returned to their workout and the group of girls had scattered about the room to different machines you make the decision that this machine has you far too exposed and you slip out, wiping it down before searching for another machine. You settle on the closest, the leg press machine, and set your weight and seat angle before slipping in.

Ten reps into your second set and you can’t help but glance up to see where the subjects of your wandering thoughts are. You find them still at the cable machines but now Jensen is using the cross bar for pull ups. You’re so distracted watching the muscles in his back and shoulders ripple against the material of his shirt that you don’t notice Jared right away. When you do, you have to fight to keep your legs from giving out under the heavy weight.

Of course Jared is looking right at your reflection. What the hell? You always knew he had the maturity level of a teenage boy when it came to his humor and that he got at least a small amount of joy out of tormenting others but was it really necessary for him to keep making you squirm because of a silly drunken comment. It probably wasn’t even the most offensive thing a fan has said to them before.

Even as he takes his place at the bar when Jensen finishes his reps Jared ignores watching his own form in the mirror and instead keeps his eyes glued on you. As you let the foot plate come back to a resting position you realize your mistake. The abductor machine had you exposed but this one’s no better. The way you prefer to set the machine your knees are practically pressed into your chest. You’re only too conscious of the fact that in this position not only is your cunt on display and accessible but so is your round ass.

That look that you keep seeing on Jared’s face becomes almost exaggerated, the lascivious nature of it crashes into you. You shake your head harshly, clearing such ridiculous thoughts from your head. Fuck strength training, clearly you needed to burn some energy in the cardio room. You pull your eyes away from the beautiful Padalecki form and extricate yourself from the machine.

A cursory wipe down and a stop at the water cooler for a drink and you are on your way to the sanctuary of the cardio room, no view of any delicious tall dark fantasies to distract you. Time to get your happy fucking endorphins on. You stop briefly to consider the stationary bikes but decide in your current state of near arousal you probably should avoid having something hard between your legs.

Instead you walk to the treadmills. You glare briefly at the mirrors that line the wall that the row of machines is facing. Seriously does anyone  _ really  _ want to see themselves run? That has to be the most unappealing thing in the world. 

Jacking up the sound on your phone you set the treadmill to start a two minute warm up before heading into steady jogging pace. Maybe you’ll run, maybe you won’t. Depends on how long it will take for the strange combination of ache and buzz to set in and wipe your mind of wandering imagery.

You’ve burned through your warm up and about ten minutes of your jog when you catch movement from the corner of your eye. Watching the blipping lights on the treadmill that indicate changes in elevation you’ve doggedly avoided looking ahead, refusing to watch yourself in the mirror. That’s the only reason you almost find yourself surrounded without any warning.

You almost didn’t even bother looking up. A few of the girls that had come in earlier had trailed in, along with an older gentleman that had looked rather put out by what you assume to be the chittering girls in the back of the room. Thankfully the steady beat of the music blasting your eardrums drowned out any noise.

Thankfully you did decide to look up which is why you were able to watch the mirrors in front of you as two walking, talking gods among men take their places on the treadmills on either side of you, both wearing matching smirks. Miscalculating your next step you have to grab onto the hand rails to avoid tripping over your own feet.

Seriously, what the fuck. Are they really so hung up about a stupid little comment that they have to derive pleasure from screwing with you? Well fuck that noise. You’re not gonna let them get to you. For sure you’re not just gonna let their mere presence mess with you. Amping up the speed on your machine a little bit you settle yourself back into the zone.

Of course that doesn’t mean that you ignore the fact that you spot reflection Jensen from the corner of your eye when he tilts his head to get a view of your ass as you’re jogging your heart out. So when he looks forward again and happens to catch your eye in the mirror you can’t be blamed for throwing a bit of their shit back and flashing a wink and an air kiss. Turnabout's fair play, right?

You aren’t sure if the shiver that courses through you when Jensen quirks an eyebrow at you before shrugging and nodding is from desire, or terror that you may have just stepped into the big boys pool, but you stamp it down. 

The next one that comes when you catch Jensen making eye contact with Jared in the mirror before using his head to gesture to the body part he’d been checking out is slightly harder to ignore. So goes it with the one that damn near makes your teeth clack as you watch Jared get his own eyeful before looking at real you with a hungry grin. 

Fucking actors are a little to good at this game. You wish that Jared would go back to looking at reflection you though. It felt slightly less personal, less dangerous, when you could imagine it was a third person he was looking at like they’re completely naked. Steeling your nerves you do your best to sink into the music blasting through your head. It’s only a matter of time before they decide they’ve tormented you enough and they break character, walking off laughing about their little game.

Of course you can’t help but giggle when you realize that the both of them have opted to skip warming up and have jumped straight to a medium run. Well fuck, if they were allowed to get an eye full then you sure aren’t going to try and be polite. 

First you let your eyes run over Jensen’s body, the flex of his bare calves, the clench of his firm ass showing in flashes when the material of his shorts snags and tightens, the curve of his back and the firm planes of his stomach as he tightens his core. Of course he would have good form, bastard. You skip the rest of your perusal, both cause you want to give Jared equal attention and because you don’t want to risk running into those  _ ridiculously _ pretty eyes of his. You  _ need _ the barrier of the mirror for that shit.

Jared’s body is equally enjoyable to ogle. Your eyes take the same path, taking in the equally muscular, if not lankier calves, traveling up strong thighs, pausing to enjoy that tight flex of his ass every time a foot hits the belt. Your lazy enjoyment of the view slams to a halt when your eyes catch something off and you glance to Jared’s front and find yourself looking at a forming tent in his shorts. Forgetting your plan to only look at their faces in the mirror your eyes fly up and you find Jared staring back at you, on corner of his mouth curled up into the sexiest smirk you’ve ever seen and a way too knowing look in his eyes. Of  _ course _ he knows exactly what you just saw.

Shake it off, man. You’ve got a plan. You force your eyes away and look toward the mirror. Making eye contact with reflection Jensen and then reflection Jared after he turns to look back toward the mirror you repress the urge to grin and instead put off a nonchalant vibe, shrugging and giving a ‘not bad’ look before looking straight ahead to focus on your pace. By the way, what the hell were you thinking setting it this high, you dumbass?

You almost wish you hadn’t caught the ‘challenge accepted’ look that passed between the two of them.

After about five minutes you get the feeling that the little game is over, both men seemingly return to focusing on their workouts. You can’t help but breathe a sigh of relief. Public humiliation may not be your thing but you’ve never been able to back down from a challenge either. Relaxing into your own workout you allow the music to lull you into a happy rhythm.

Which is why it startles the fuck out of you when something goes sailing through the air right behind you. Darting a look into the mirror you realize Jared must have tossed the water bottle that currently has Jensen’s pretty plump lips wrapped around the opening. 

It wouldn’t be very suspicious if Jensen didn’t already have a water bottle of his own sitting in the cup holder of the machine. Jensen must have noticed your narrowed gaze in the mirror because as he drops the bottle to the ground his lips curl up into a rather devious smile.

Evidently the bottle was just a means to get you to look up though, his actual plan being put into action now. He keeps his eyes locked on yours as his hand moves to the hem of his shirt. You’re pretty sure you manage to internalize the pathetic moan that wants to break free as Jensen pulls his shirt up to wipe the sweat beading on his forehead, exposing his midsection and just a peek of his pecs. You can’t help but admire the muscles rippling along his ribs as he moves, his abs giving just a hint of softness as he locks his form to control his movements.

When your eyes move back up to reflection Jensen’s eyes he flashes another wink at you. You should feel embarrassed that you got caught looking, yet again. But that little wink merely lights the fire of challenge in your belly and for better or worse, that’s never been something you could back down from.

Hopping off the belt, a foot on either side you lean over, grabbing the handrail to keep yourself stable. You reach down and before you have a chance to think rationally you snatch the discarded bottle and right yourself. As you hop back onto the moving belt and manage to regain your pace with just a tiny, unnoticeable stumble you catch Jensen quirking his eyebrow at you. 

Ignoring it you unscrew the top and take a long drink, intentionally allowing water to drip down your chin to further dampen your shirt. Recapping the bottle you slam the bottle down in your own cup holder. 

Watching Jensen intently, you grasp the hem of your shirt with both hands and pull it up to wipe your own face off. You can’t see how much you expose but judging from the feeling of the cool air hitting skin you’re certain that the shirt lifted up beyond your bra, exposing pretty much everything. After a second you let the material drop before giving Jensen one last smug look before looking straight ahead. 

That’s about when the movement in the mirror to your right changes and you glance over to see Jared’s form shaking as he laughs, the sound not breaching the blare of your music. You swallow hard as you watch him grab the back of his shirt before pulling it over his head and off his body in one smooth movement.

Damn it.

You look back and forth between the two faces of the men bookending you and they are both doing their damndest to repress laughter. With that, you know they’ve won. You need an exit and you need it now. Hitting the quick stop button on your treadmill you stumble briefly before getting your balance. 

Suddenly the bikes aren’t seeming like such a bad idea. You hop off your machine without looking further at the mirror or the two machines on either side of you. Taking the last bike in the row to avoid the possibility of getting surrounded you hunch over, keeping your eyes on the floor. After a few minutes of being undisturbed you are able to relax into a comfortable pace, finally able to focus on the stream of happy endorphins flooding your system.

By the time you look up from the ground, your body feeling a comfortable buzz, the cardio room has emptied out. You feel a touch of regret when you note the empty treadmills but you shake it off. Taking a minute to wipe down both the bike and the treadmill you abandoned you contemplate your next steps. You can tell by the throb of your muscles that you probably should have focused more on what you were doing and less on what your jogging companions were doing. 

As you move from the cardio room you glance around briefly and see that there are no tall well-built men amongst the people currently using the weights. You do, however, spot a sign over a door that reads sauna. You can practically hear your muscles cry out in happiness so you head in that direction.

You exit to a winding hallway that passes by doors that lead to locker rooms and closets. As you continue, you begin to wonder if you’d missed it behind one of the doors you passed but then around the last corner you come to a wooden door with a big glass panel. You can feel heat radiating from it as you near and are practically giddy at the thought of that warmth soaking into your tired muscles. You practically skip through the door.

The second you pass through it you come skidding to a halt. Your eyes fall on twin grins aimed in your direction. Not fucking happening. A quick survey of the small room has Jared and Jensen on one side of the horseshoe shaped benches, the older man you saw earlier on the connecting bench and an empty bench opposite the guys. There’s about five feet of space between the benches. Not wanting to look like a total tool you cautiously move to the empty bench and take a seat.

Glancing from face to face you see Jensen gesture to his own ear. You manage to figure out he’s trying to get you to take out your earbuds, which you do warily.

“Ever find a replacement sandwich?”

Thank goodness your skin is already flushed from the heat ‘cause you can tell you’d be bright red right about now. You quickly steal a glance at the fourth person in the room before looking back to Jensen. He shakes his head before speaking again.

“Hey sir, have you got the time?”

You look back at the older man waiting for a response. You notice then that he also has headphones in and looking closer you can see barely hidden by his bowed head that his eyes are closed.

“He can’t hear a thing.”

Once again you find your eyes glued to Jensen, completely unsure if this information comforts you or terrifies you. You hear Jared chuckle and glance over at him. The look in his eyes sends a harsh shiver down your body. You do your best to find words, desperate to do damage control. You don’t think you can handle much more teasing.

“Look, I’m really sorry about last night. I was really  _ really _ drunk.”

You can’t help but lick your lips as your eyes flit between the two men, your mouth suddenly dry. Their eyes both track the movement causing you to swallow hard.

“Jen, I want her.”

The shock that rushes through you manages to silence any possible response to that. This is still just teasing to get revenge for your comment last night, right?

“Me too, man. Just gotta wait for a little privacy.”

They’re clearly talking to each other, even though both sets of eyes are locked onto you. Jensen seems content to continue to watch your face, watching for something, but you aren’t sure what. Jared, on the other hand, lets his eyes wander all over you and it's almost like it's his fingers dancing over your skin.

Suddenly the fact that they’re talking about you like you aren’t even there manages to shake you from your stupor. 

“Does  _ she  _ get a say in whatever  _ this  _ is?”

Jensen’s face lights up with mirth in response to the sudden heat in your voice.

“Of course she does. But she seems reluctant to speak most times. So how about some sort of a signal? If she’s still sitting here after our friend over there leaves…” Jensen pauses briefly, his eyes leaving your face for the first time since you walked in to hungrily take in your body before returning to your face “Then we play.”

You will your body to take the opportunity to bolt. But it seems to be revolting against your brain at the moment. So instead you sit in relative silence as the minutes tick away. You stare at a spot in the wall directly between Jensen and Jared’s heads. Sweat that had already been beading on your skin slowly starts to trickle down. 

Just when you feel like you might burst from the internal struggle to run or stay your time runs out. You see movement in your peripheral vision and three sets of eyes shift to watch as the fourth person in the room stands and makes his way to the door. You quickly look back at the boys as they watch the exit. The synapses firing off in your mind are sending huge warning flares to your body, trying to force it into flight. 

The two turn back to you almost in unison as the door slams shut. You start as Jared’s body moves to spring forward, your hands dropping down to grip the edge of the wooden bench. But Jensen plants a firm hand on Jared’s chest to stop him before speaking softly.

“One more chance, wanna walk out?”

That one little moment, that little consideration, melts your apprehension.

“Fuck it, why not?”

The words no sooner leave your lips than you are consumed by a flurry of movement. As the proverbial dust settles you find yourself seated in Jared’s lap, his arms twined with yours, his legs wrapped around yours, spreading them slightly. Either his hard-on from early never went away or it’s found its way back into existence quickly and is currently pressed against the curve of your ass up to the small of your back. You feel his breath ghosting over your ear as he leans in to speak.

“Hi there.”

“Hi...Hi the...oh.” You lose all sense of speech when you feel Jared’s tongue running from just behind your ear down your neck, lapping up the trails of sweat that have been sliding down your skin. 

Your focus, however, is all on Jensen at the moment. He’s standing a foot in front of you, rubbing his hands together as he looks you up and down, as if trying to decide where to start.

When he moves toward you, your whole body tenses up in anticipation, every nerve firing up as you try and guess where he’ll touch first. The anticipation leads to confusion as his hands instead settle onto the bench on either side of Jared’s legs. He leans in to whisper against your other ear.

“One word sweetheart, that’s all it takes for us to stop.” Jensen pulls back just enough to meet your eyes. 

“Is there a word that makes you go?” Okay, you may have had your brazen moments, you enjoy sex and there is no crime in that. 

But _ that _ surprises even you. Jensen chuckles softly.

“That’ll do.” Jensen says.

You can’t help but hold your breath as Jensen leans back in and you feel both sets of lips trailing against the skin of your neck simultaneously. For a moment your slightly analytical brain compares the differences; Jared is hot and rough, hard sucks and sharp teeth. Jensen is soft and teasing, a kiss here, a gentle flick of the tongue there. The dichotomy is dizzying in its effect and soon you find yourself unable to think clearly.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh f-fuck.”

You feel Jared’s chest rumble against your back as he chuckles. One of his arms unwraps from yours before his hand seeks out the hem of your tank top. As his hand slides up your back to the clasp of your bra Jensen moves in closer, one thigh wedging between your legs. You involuntarily buck slightly against the pressure, a small whimper escaping.

With a practiced flick of his fingers Jared pops open the clasp of your bra. Just like that the material is sliding down your body and out from under your shirt. You try to note where it lands, knowing you are going to want it back at  _ some _ point but the tug on your shirt is too distracting.

Sure, the lips and the tongues and the teeth dancing over the skin of your ears, neck, jaw and collarbone in a strange but exceedingly erotic choreographed dance is also distracting. But not so much that you don't notice as your tank top is yanked up to be tucked into your underarms, exposing your breasts to the steamy air. 

What little of the stifling air that is reaching your lungs gets punched out in a harsh exhale when Jensen kneels down, his head dipping forward and he takes a nipple between his lips at the exact moment that Jared’s free hand cups the other, pinching and rolling the quickly hardening nub between his fingers. It's crystal fucking clear this isn't the first time these two have shared someone, their movements a little too comfortable and practiced.

You aren't complaining though since their near perfect dance already has you hurtling closer to an orgasm than you've ever been without so much as a finger inside you. Of course that isn't the outcome the guys have in mind; Without releasing your nipple Jensen reaches down to grasp the waistband of your pants and underwear. Jared releases your trapped arm and slips his freed arm between your body and Jensen’s to wrap around your waist as his other hand continues to toy with your nipple.

Without so much as a pause in their ministrations Jared lifts you as Jensen tugs down on your clothes, slipping them down to your thighs. Jared settles you back down into his lap, his erection even more obvious with less material between the two of you. Somehow communicating wordlessly, Jensen releases your nipple just as Jared’s hand comes up to grasp it, his grip made slippery by the saliva coating it. Jensen latches onto the other nipple as Jared releases it.

You feel Jensen’s hand come to rest on your waist before it begins to slide down your sweat-drenched skin, dancing closer to your aching core. It's almost enough to distract you from the hand that is sliding between pressed bodies, cupping one ass cheek before moving on.  _ Almost _ .

With expert timing Jensen’s fingers are slipping between your folds to caress your clit just as Jared's fingers are sliding in from behind, gently probing at your already dripping core. He seems to be satisfied with what he finds because he doesn't hesitate to slide one long digit all the way to his last knuckle.

As Jared slowly fingers you while Jensen massages your clit and the both of them continue their torture of your nipples, the sensations become too much and the soft whimpers that had been escaping your lips become loud cries. You feel Jensen’s lips shift so that your nipple is caught between his teeth as he speaks, his words muffled.

“Jared, keep her quiet.”

You feel Jared’s hand release your breast and slide up your neck to the side of your face where he gently presses, turning your head to the side. A muffled giggle escapes as Jared presses his lips to yours when it occurs to you this is the first time either of them has actually kissed you on the lips. The giggle, however, melts back into moans that Jared quickly swallows as his hand slips back down to tug and twist at your overly sensitive nipples.

You expect Jared’s kisses to be like the rest of his movements, rough and quick, but they are surprisingly soft and tender. It’s almost a harsh contrast to the many touches you’re feeling all over your body. Even though your mouth is perpetually open with cry after cry the kissing stays mostly just lips, every so often the tip of his tongue darting out to barely trace the opening of your mouth.

Just when you start to worry your body can’t take any more sensations you feel Jensen’s hand that’s pressing against your slit shift. His thumb continues to circle and caress the throbbing bundle of nerves but you feel his middle finger shift lower and before you know it you’re being filled by both men’s fingers. 

Instead of tandem like all their other moves have been their fingers work in complete chaos, one sliding in while the other slides out, Jared’s curling back while Jensen’s is curling forward, giving you a toe curling stretch. But when Jared slipped a second finger in and you find yourself feeling ridiculously full you can’t help but latch your teeth onto Jared’s bottom lip. 

One hand flies to the back of Jared’s head, your fingers wrapping tightly in his hair, pressing his mouth hard into yours to muffle the stream of cries and curses. Your other hand reaches to grip Jensen’s shoulder, your fingernails digging into his flesh through the material of his shirt. Your body shakes with the intensity of your orgasm as you feel the walls of your pussy clenching over the three fingers still working inside you. As the final waves pulse through you, you feel Jared’s lips curl into a grin against your shuddering lips. Fingers slip from your body and your breasts are also mercifully abandoned. Your body starts to melt into Jared’s, that is until you feel his breath against your lips as he speaks.

“Our turn?”

When nothing happens you realize both men have tensed up and are waiting on something. In the foggy haze of your blissed out state you realize that they’re  _ still _ waiting on your permission,  _ still  _ ensuring you’re willing and wanting before they proceed. Pulling away from the gentle press of Jared’s lips you let your head rest on his shoulders briefly, your eyes fluttering closed, a tired smile on your face. After taking a moment though you nod shyly, ‘cause suddenly you're  _ bashful _ ? Seriously, what the fuck?

Thankfully that’s all the permission they need. You feel four hands lifting you before Jensen tucks your legs under to put you in a kneeling position on the bench, straddling each of Jared’s thighs. You’re slightly confused at the position at first but then you feel Jared shifting beneath you and realize it's taken some of the weight off of him and allowed him more freedom of movement. 

_ Oh _ the movement, what you’re feeling beneath you, is the tug of fabric before you feel the hot, rigid press of Jared’s freed cock against your back. You feel him shift again, his body adjusting to allow a new angle and you feel his length angling down to slide between your cheeks. It slides forward, the edge of his cock running along the crease of your ass and through the folds of your slicked up folds. Looking down you see the head poking into view before sliding back, this time the product of your arousal lubing the way.

“What I wouldn’t give for a fucking condom right now.” The words are growled against the back of your neck as you watch his cock slip from sight and they send a shiver right through you. Looking up you see Jensen grinning down at you from where he is standing.

“We’ll make do.” You watch as Jensen takes a step toward you before placing a foot up on the bench beside your knee. Looking up at him questioningly he merely smirks at you before pushing himself up, his other foot finding purchase outside your other knee. Suddenly you’ve got a facefull of bulging Jensen and his intention becomes crystal clear. You feel a small twinge of nervous energy as you consider your position, essentially pinned between these two massive men, one fully intending to fuck your face with nowhere for you to move to get a reprieve.

The nerves melt away when Jensen lowers the waistband of his sweats and boxers just enough to free his raging erection. You’re pretty sure you’ve never once thought to describe a cock as pretty but you’ll be damned if you aren’t thinking that exact thought about the one in front of you. Everything is perfect about it, from the size, to the color, to the thick vein throbbing just beneath the thin skin. Suddenly you can’t wait to taste him.

Jensen must see the way your lips part greedily before you lick them because his face splits into a smug grin. Fucker knows exactly what he’s packing. He reaches one hand up to brace himself on the wall behind you and Jared. The other hand reaches up to run a lightly calloused thumb along your jaw before finding your parted lips and sinking between them. 

Taking your cue you begin to suck on the digit, rolling your tongue around it, before he pulls it out and rubs the spit coating it along your bottom lip.

“Hey J, I think I might need both hands to keep me steady with this one.” Jensen winks down at you. “Mind giving me a hand?”

Jensen places his other hand on the wall before nudging at your lips with the head of his cock. At the same time you feel one hand slide around your middle to keep you at just the right distance to give Jared’s cock room. Another hand slides up your arm, shoulder and neck before finding your hair. A rough tug has your head tipped back and held in place, your mouth open wide.

For just a moment you wonder if you aren’t still back in your room, sleeping off the effects of too much alcohol, but as the throbbing head of Jensen’s cock slips between your lips you know that there is no way you could be dreaming something this fucking insane and amazing. 

Jensen gives a few testing thrusts into the heat of your mouth and you’re not able to do more than relax into it, unable to move your head to bob down like you usually would. As you massage the ropey vein with your tongue you seal your lips tightly. 

You hear a soft groan above you as Jensen thrusts further. As he pushes into your mouth you feel the swollen head brush against the back of your throat. You struggle when your gag reflex fights to kick in but you manage to suppress it. 

There must have been some wordless communication because as soon as Jensen feels your throat begin to relax he adjusts his angle and the pull on your hair increases, tipping your head back further. The new position has Jensen sliding just a bit further into your throat, where he pauses to allow you to adjust your breathing. It’s dark and hard to see from this angle but you are able to briefly meet eyes with Jensen, who appears to be looking for something in your eyes. 

When you wink at him, the hesitation dissipates and he begins thrusting in earnest. You relax with each movement, until Jensen is bottoming out against your chin, his cock surrounded by the walls of your throat. You wait for him to plunge in again and when he is fully seating you choose that moment to swallow hard. The harsh grunt you hear lets you know you achieved your goal of breaking his perfect control. 

You manage to slip a hand down between your legs, catching some of your moisture to coat your hand before forming a tight circle with your fist. When Jared thrusts forward again, his tip slides into your hand and you squeeze it gently, revelling in the moan he produces against your ear. You find yourself lost in the rhythm, Jared rutting between your cheeks and slit into your hand, Jensen fucking harshly into your mouth and throat. The rough movement against your clit has you climbing fast towards a second orgasm. You’re so focused on the rhythm and the feeling of the cresting pleasure that you almost miss the swelling of Jensen’s cock as his movements become stuttered.

“Fuck, gonna come.”

You hear the warning in his voice and know he’s about to pull out. Not having any of that you reach up with your free hand and grab firmly onto his well formed ass, forcing him to stay buried in your throat as you alternate humming and swallowing. You see one of Jensen’s hands move from the wall to fist into his mouth as he shouts out with his release. You feel the hot spill coating your throat and you do your best to swallow it down, using your throat and lips to milk out his orgasm. As he empties his load you feel your own climax hit, your muscles screaming to go lax as more moisture pours from you.

As Jensen’s softening cock slips from your lips your head falls back against Jared as you suck in delicious breath after breath of air. You slowly become aware that although you no longer feel the tug in your hair you still feel the slick slide of Jared’s cock against you, probing your fist with every stroke. Jensen steps down from the bench and tucks himself back into his clothes. He leans forward to whisper into your ear.

“You’re fucking amazing sweetheart. That was perfect.” He nips softly at your ear, “I  _ know  _ you’ve got to be toast but do you have enough left in you to take care of my friend?” When Jensen pulls away you seen no demand in his eyes and you know that if you say no, it will be perfectly fine if Jared has to jack himself off. But you certainly aren’t a cock tease. You smile and nod sleepily at Jensen.

“Might need a little help.” you mumble softly.

That’s the only direction Jensen needs. You find yourself yanked bonelessly from Jared’s grasp, a startled  _ what the fuck _ coming from behind you. Frustration is soothed though when you lock onto Jared’s eyes as he registers what is happening. Jensen kneels and holds you on his lap between Jared’s spread legs. Jared takes his cue and shifts forward, his hands once again twisting in your hair as he pulls you towards his waiting hard on.

The way he moans as he slides between your lips lets you know he is already pretty close, a fact your very sore jaw and throat are grateful for. Ignoring the protests from your abused throat you sink forward, allowing Jared’s longer cock slide fully into your throat before swallowing hard, your eyes looking up to lock onto his as Jensen holds your body up and rubs your back. 

When you realize that the taste on your tongue is coming from your own come you can’t help but moan, the nerves at your core trying to twitch in protest. That’s all it takes for Jared to burst, emptying down your throat. You’re less successful at swallowing this load, although just a little trickles between your lips and Jared’s cock.

When Jared releases your hair, Jensen slides you back to rest against him. You feel more than hear the chuckle that rumbles through his chest as he reaches up to wipe the come from your chin with his thumb before slipping it between your lips for you to clean, which you do thoroughly.

“Careful sweetheart. Might get me ready for round two with how well you're sucking down his come.” Your whole body shudders at the thought, although you honestly couldn’t tell if it was from desire or exhaustion. 

Jared stands, pulling up his clothes, before reaching down to gather you up and pull you to your feet. Jensen rises behind you and between the two of them they manage to right all your clothes. You feel your bra being gently pushed into a weak hand at your side. Smiling, Jared leans down and brushes his lips against yours before pulling back, locking his eyes onto yours.

“Thanks, cutie.”

You feel hands turning you to face Jensen before pressing you back into Jared’s firm chest. Jensen moves in for his own kiss before pulling back.

“Yeah, thanks sweetheart. That was a great workout.” Smirking, Jensen molds his body to yours before speaking again. “So how did you like this sandwich?”

“Oh, it’s a pretty damn good sandwich. Probably the best one I’ve ever had.” 

You note Jensen’s quirked brow and you realize you may have just implied this is something you’ve done before. His lips start to move and you know the question that’s about to come out but it's at that moment that you all become aware of the high pitched laughter and talking echoing in the halls, coming closer. 

The three of you pull away from each other, your weak limbs protest being used, and you gather your discarded phones and earbuds. The guys take one look at you standing there, one hand gripping your phone, the other your bra, your hair and face looking absolutely wrecked you’re sure. 

The two of them step in front of you, almost protectively and completely in synch, as the door swings opens. The girls that had been in the gym early make their way to the bench before turning. You’re able to catch a glimpse of the girls between the two giants in front of you and see the exact moment when recognition sharpens their eyes. Using this as cover you maneuver out from behind your wall of muscle and skin and slip out the door. As the door closes you hear a feminine voice ask for a picture and you know you’re home free, your presence going entirely unnoticed.

You stop into the nearest bathroom to do your best to make yourself presentable. You put your bra back on, hissing slightly when the material pushes against your sore nipples. You don’t even have to look to know that they, along with the skin around them are likely bruised and swollen. 

You fix your hair as best as you can without a brush and splash water on your face, trying to rid it of the just fucked look. Sighing with the lack of results you instead commit to keeping your head down until you make it back to your hotel room, which you do successfully.

The long hot shower you indulge in goes a long way to soothing your sore muscles, although your thighs still shake occasionally as you walk around getting ready to head to the convention. Who needs machines when you can squat over a moose?

***

You had every intention of hiding out in the back of the gold section, praying no one near you was going to ask any questions. So when your hand pops up like it has a mind of its own you’re pretty surprised at yourself. Then again, you hadn’t shied away from any of this yet and it just wasn’t your style.

It takes a few questions before Jensen’s eyes drift to your section. You can’t help the satisfied smirk that settles on your lips when you see Jensen’s eyes go wide. You had suspicions that neither of them thought that you were a fan here for the convention. You guessed they would have expected you to say something or approach them when you were sober for a picture or something.

You can tell that Jensen hesitates briefly before calling on you. You see a similar look flash on Jared’s face before he slips back into the happy relaxed face he usually presents on stage. When the mic makes it to you, you lean in, hoping your voice is as confident as you intend.

“It’s gotta be pretty stressful bouncing around the country from hotel to hotel doing these conventions. But you guys always seem so relaxed, if not occasionally hung over.” Giggles erupt from the crowd, as Jensen and Jared had both stumbled in acting the role of post drinking regrets. You’re probably one of the few that knew that they were both in tip top condition this morning. “What do you guys like to do to unwind between travelling and being on stage?”

Blood is almost drawn at how hard you have to bite down on your bottom lip to keep from laughing as Jensen’s eyes narrow down considerably. You figure making them squirm is only fair considering they really ended up with the upper hand this morning. Jared, on the other hand, manages to catch on and take it in stride.

“We usually manage to get in a work out of some kind. Nothing like a little cardio to cleanse the mind and the body. Maybe a little bendy yoga too.” Okay so the wink Jared flashes you _ maybe _ has your pulse jumping just a touch.

“Of course that’s necessary when we occasionally indulge a little too much the night before. Not that that’s a bad thing. I find both indulging and working out can lead to quite relaxing experiences.” The grin that finally finds its way to Jensen’s face in  _ definitely _ not managing to make your panties damp all over again. At least that’s what you’ll tell anyone if pressed.

Murmuring a soft thank you, you settle back into your seat and enjoy the rest of the panel, not missing the occasional glances both men throw in your direction. The rest of the day is as uneventful as any con ever is. You have lunch with your friends before watching more panels. The regular J2 panel passes by without issue. Not surprising since the room is completely dark and you can’t be seen by the stage. Your nerves are dancing though as the time draws closer for the second session of the J2 sandwich op that you have a ticket for.

Waiting in line you let yourself admire the two men as they interact with fans. You definitely prefer them in less clothes, like they were in this morning. It’s quite frustrating to not be able to trace over their bodies with your eyes when you know what’s under all that fabric.

As your turn comes you hand off your ticket to be torn before walking up to Jensen. Jared is busy speaking to the last fan so you take the chance to speak to Jensen.

“I’ve been looking forward to this sandwich  _ all _ weekend.”

Jensen puts his hands on your arms and spins you to stand between where he and Jared will be.

“Didn’t get your fill this morning huh?” Jensen has to lean in to whisper this to you and when his breath drifts over your ear you can’t help the slight tremor that hits you.

“What can I say? I’m insatiable.”

“Oh really?” You start at the voice behind you, settling as you feel Jared’s huge hands sliding along your sides to wrap around your waist from behind. Interesting. Usually the guests make a point of holding each other when doing hug poses with other guests.

“You know, it was very rude of you to sneak out on us this morning.” Jensen is still whispering into the ear away from the camera, ensuring his face stays hidden to keep the picture from being taken. You feel his hands slide around your shoulder, the hand near the back twisting gently in your hair. “You didn’t even say goodbye. We don’t even know your name but you know ours. How is that fair?”

You grit your teeth to school your expression as you feel both men pressing their groins against you.  _ That _ is  _ definitely  _ not normal. Usually they shift their legs to keep sensitive areas from coming anywhere near fans.

“Better look at the camera  _ Jen _ , Chris is getting impatient.” Sure enough, a glance from Jensen shows that Chris is standing there poised to shoot with a foot tapping away. You feel the two of them lean down into you and you smile for the camera. You extricate yourself from the tangle of arms and walk backwards as you speak.

“Thanks, guys. You’ve made this con a truly  _ memorable _ experience.” You turn and head out the for the door. Before you reach it you hear Jensen call out.

“Hey! What’s your name?” You turn your head and throw a wink over your shoulder before heading out the door. The last thing you hear over the music is Jared’s loud laughter.

When you go to get your autograph from Jared he offers to personalize it for you, much to the frustration of his feeder. You smile and shrug, telling him you’re all set. The frustration on his face is worth the dirty look you get from the person standing behind you. You see Jared pull out his phone and you’re pretty certain he’s texting Jensen.

Reaching the head of Jensen’s line he doesn’t bother with the same line about personalizing and instead just comes out and asks you what your name is. Taking your autographed photo back you smile before responding.

“Maybe I’ll tell you next year, if I see you again. Just tell Jared he should learn from the boy scouts before you guys come back.” Jensen quirks an eyebrow in confusion. You lean over to speak softly. “Always be prepared.” You can’t help but giggle when Jensen accidentally lets a groan loose before schooling his features.

You turn to walk away but stop and spin to face Jensen again, finding his eyes still on you.

“Now  _ that _ was a mic drop.”   
  
  



End file.
